


It's where my demons hide.

by starsdance



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, I APOLOGIZE, this might be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdance/pseuds/starsdance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few weeks since the first time Rebekah rushed over to comfort Isaac, a few weeks since the nightmares started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's where my demons hide.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first of all I just want to say this is for my best friend Kelsey who was so lovely and gave me a prompt while I was in this writing mood!  
> Second of all, I don't watch the vampire diaries anymore so I'm really sorry if I write Rebekah badly.  
> And lastly, I haven't written in forever so I'm a little rusty probably, but I hope this is good and I hope you enjoy if you read this!
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes, etc etc. 
> 
> The title is from a song (Demons - Imagine Dragons) and Kelsey came up with it bc I suck at naming things.
> 
> & finally here is the prompt I was given:  
> Prompt: After countless nights of comforting Isaac about his nightmares about his father, Rebekah manages to fall asleep only to have a nightmare about her mother. She wakes up screaming in Isaac's arms.

It's been a few weeks since the first time Rebekah rushed over to comfort Isaac, a few weeks since the nightmares started. 

It's hard - for both of them.

For Isaac, it's hard opening up to people. It's hard to trust them because he's never really been able to trust anyone. There's never been anyone there for him and it's hard getting used to the fact that he can open up to Rebekah.

For her, the hard part is being there for him. She puts on a brave front but it worries her how much she cares about Isaac. She's never felt like this about anyone before, especially after only knowing them for such a short time.

But they're trying to get used to the fact that they have each other and that that won't change.

\--

The two spend most of their nights together. There's nowhere else they'd want to be than with each other. 

The nights pretty much go the same way every time. It starts out with them in bed together. Some kissing, a lot of cuddling - though they wouldn't admit that to most people - then finally she gets him to fall asleep before finally drifting off to sleep herself. Things seem to be fine.

Then it happens. His dreams are taken over by nightmares about his father and she ends up comforting him for the rest of the night.

\--

One particular night, however, things changed. 

Isaac hadn't been able to sleep at all, so he laid in bed and let Rebekah get some rest. He had his arms wrapped around her, keeping her close to him. She was beautiful while she slept, he thought. 

It was worrying though, that she was starting to move around a lot, a lot more than was normal. It was like she was having a nightmare, but he didn't dare wake her up.

He glanced up at the clock on his bedside table. 3:42 am it read. He would let her get a little more sleep before he tried to wake her.

He closed his eyes and tried yet again to sleep. It was no use laying awake all night, even if he was worried about Rebekah.

It wasn't long after he drifted off that he heard the scream coming from beside him. His eyes shot open and he immediately started to try to calm Rebekah down. 

"Shhh," he started softly as he began to gently rub her back, "It's okay, it's gonna be okay."

Rebekah however, was still startled from her dream. She wanted to push Isaac away, to get up and run. She wasn't used to having someone there when she was the one having nightmares, and the thought of breaking down and crying in front of someone - even Isaac - was terrifying to her.

He wouldn't let her go, though. Despite all her protests, he couldn't let her leave. She'd been there for him more times than he could count and now it was his turn to be there for her.

She eventually did calm down though and settled against him, her face buried in his chest as she cried. It wasn't like her to show emotion in front of anyone.

He just let her cry for a couple of minutes, just let it all out. 

When he was sure she was calmed down, he hesitantly looked down at her again. "Bekah?" he asked, barely above a whisper.

Rebekah kept her face hidden in his shirt, not wanting to look at him yet. She was scared still, and she didn't want him to see her face. "Yeah?" she managed to whisper back to him.

"What's wrong?"

She stayed silent. She wasn't one to talk about what made her upset ever. 

"You can tell me." he continued after a minute. He just wanted her to know she could feel safe talking to him. After all she'd done for him, it was the least he could do.

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before looking up at him slowly. "My mother." she told him. She bit her lip softly and tried to hold back the tears before they started falling again. When she was sure she'd be able to talk without breaking down, she continued, "She came back for me. She wanted to kill me, she wanted me dead and I know she wouldn't stop at anything to get what she wanted and.." she trailed off as she tried to keep herself composed. Damn it, Bekah, she told herself, get it together.

Isaac listened intently to her, continuing rubbing her back in attempt to comfort her while she spoke. It was hard for him to see her like this. He cared a lot about her and it killed him to see her upset. 

Rebekah took a shaky breath before continuing "She wanted me dead and was trying everything in her power to get that. She tried to kill me. I was helpless, it was hopeless and there was no one there to protect me." She didn't actually feel like she needed anyone's protection, she liked to think she could take care of herself. But apparently in her dream world, Rebekah was a scared helpless little girl who couldn't take care of herself. She hated that feeling.

"It's gonna be okay." Isaac told her softly "It was just a dream." he knew that 'it's just a dream' weren't the most comforting words in the world. They don't help much when your dreams seem so real, but he had to say something, he wanted her to be okay. "No one's gonna come for you, no one's gonna hurt you, not on my watch. I'll be here, to protect you and do whatever I can. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you.. ever. I'll always be here for you. No matter what or who comes for you. You'll always have me, Bekah."

It meant a lot to Rebekah that Isaac would even say that. She knew he cared for her a lot, of course. He'd proved that in the past couple weeks with everything he'd done for her. But in all of her years on earth she'd never felt this loved before. Isaac was special and Rebekah felt really lucky to have him in her life. Her eyes started tearing up again when she thought about how much he really meant to her and how nice it was to have someone there.

She forced herself to give him a small smile, "Thank you." she said simply. 

He leaned over and kissed her forehead softly before whispering. "Everything is gonna be okay. I promise."

For the first time in her life, Rebekah actually believed it. Everything would be okay, because she had Isaac to make it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that, I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's awful, feel free to give feedback and let me know what you think!


End file.
